PUBER
by Nyankoii
Summary: Punya adik yang selalu bertingkah memang cukup menyebalkan. Lalu bagaimana seandainya sikap si adik berubah 180 derajat? Seijuurou dibuat pusing oleh perubahan drastis sang adik.Apa yang mengubah sikap Tetsuna si cewek tomboy dan cuek itu? Warn : Fem!Kuro, Bro!Aka, Sis!Kuro, Rate T , humor gagal, garing, penistaan chara, OOC, Crack, dll


**PUBER**

 **1 of …**

 **© Nyankoii**

 **Un-Beta**

 **All credit belongs to**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Words Count : 3505**

 **AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Bro!AkaxSis!FemKuro,** **Penistaan Chara, Slight of BL Pairing,** **Alur tidak jelas, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, Cerita membosankan dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou, putra sulung dari pasangan Akashi Ryuu dan Kuroko Nao, saat ini tengah mengalami kebingungan tingkat akut. Adik perempuan yang notabene memang adik semata wayang Seijuurou, Akashi Tetsuna telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak dapat dicerna secara logis oleh pikirannya. Tetsuna yang selalu cuek dengan penampilan dan sekitarnya tengah membaca majalah _fashion_ remaja? Sekali lagi majalah _fashion_?!

Oke, entah ada angin apa atau memang dunia sudah mau kiamat? Akashi Tetsuna si otaku dan fujoshi tingkat akut itu membaca majalah _fashion_?! Gadis yang kehidupannya hanya berkisar pada manga, light novel, BL series, game, dan novel itu tertarik untuk berpenampilan modis. Cewek yang biasanya hanya menggunakan training dan kaos saat di rumah, tertarik dengan _fashion_? _Darn_ , mungkin mata Seijuurou saat ini sedang membuat suatu ilusi fatamorgana. Mungkin ini efek akibat terlalu lelah menjalani aktivitas sekolah, klub, les dari musik sampai menjahit hingga ia menderita dehidrasi tingkat akut.

Seijuurou menggosok kedua matanya, berharap ilusi tipuan optik ini segera berakhir. Akan tetapi, Tetsuna masih tetap pada posisinya semula. Gadis itu masih asik berbaring sambil membaca majalah di bawahnya. Seijuurou pun mencubit pipinya dan terasa sakit. Oke, ini bukan mimpi. Apa yang mengubah adiknya itu hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat. Padahal belum lama ini si adik berkata bahwa ia tidak mau peduli atau ambil pusing dengan penampilannya, 'dia adalah dia'. Ya, Tetsuna memang berkata seperti itu empat tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia sudah kelas 2 SMP. Sudah bukan bocah SD yang ingusan, tau. Saatnya untuk gadis itu mekar.

"Apa dia mengalami penindasan di sekolah hingga stress tingkat akut." Pikiran logis Seijuurou mulai mencari jawaban atas keajaiban dunia yang dilihatnya. Tunggu dulu, kalau _bullying_ rasanya sih enggak mungkin. Adiknya si Tetsuhime yang ternama itu di _bully_ oleh teman sekelasnya? Teramat sangat mustahil. Ada juga Tetsuna yang hobi menjahili temannya. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana saat di sekolah dasar Tetsuna mengganggu teman sekelasnya yang takut anjing. Gadis itu membawa Nigou ke sekolah dan menyuruh si anjing alaskan malamute mengejar bocah malang tersebut dengan alasan terapi psikologis. Akibat kejadian itu, bocah malang tersebut terkena demam tinggi selama dua hari dan mengalami trauma tambahan, yaitu _phobia_ Tetsuna.

Selain itu, jika ada anak yang berani membully Tetsuna. Sudah pasti, tanpa segan gadis itu akan membalas dengan pukulan _ignite pass_ yang mematikan. Secara dia belajar ilmu bela diri, belum lagi ditambah darah Akashi yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah, keluarga Akashi akan kalah oleh para _minion_. Ya, Akashi Tetsuna adalah monster berkedok kulit domba. Luarnya saja terlihat lemah dan mudah dilukai, tapi dalamnya luar biasa mematikan. Lalu kalau bukan karena bullying, kira-kira apa ya penyebab si cewek ganas itu berubah?

Apa mungkin tadi di sekolah dia salah makan? Tunggu dulu, Seijuurou rasa itu juga mustahil. Mengingat selera makan Tetsuna yang sedikit sekali, lebih sedikit dibandingkan anak anjing membuat ragu dirinya. Ditambah dia hanya mau _vanilla milkshake_ sebagai menu utama. _Vanilla milkshake, my ass_. Seijuurou berani bertaruh lima ribu yen bahwa sang adik hanya minum susu _vanilla_ saat di sekolah tadi. Lihat saja badannya yang kurus kerontang, seperti tidak pernah diberi makan saja.

Ah, jangan-jangan Tetsuna sedang demam tinggi. Oke, itu satu-satunya logika mengapa adiknya yang super sekali itu berubah secara tiba-tiba. Seijuurou pun segera menghampiri sang adik dan meletakan salah satu tangannya di kening Tetsuna. Pemuda itu tidak mau adiknya mengalami _step_ lalu menjadi bodoh permanen. Walau mereka tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain, Seijuurou tetap sayang si adik. Apa lagi adiknya ini 'imuuuuuut' sekali.

Tetsuna memandang bingung Seijuurou yang duduk berjongkok dihadapannya. Bagai badai gurun pasir yang datang tanpa peringatan, pemuda itu mendekatinya dan bertingkah aneh. Apa coba maksud kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini? Baru datang langsung tanpa basa basi memegang kening Tetsuna. Beraninya Seijuurou mengganggu ritual suci adiknya. Apa dia lupa, haram hukumnya untuk mengganggu Tetsuna yang sedang membaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, onii-sama?" dengan kesal Tetsuna menepis tangan Seijuurou dari keningnya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Pandangan Seijuurou seketika berubah menjadi tokoh utama dalam film horor yang bertemu setan. Barusan adiknya ngomong apa? Tunggu, pasti dia salah dengar. Seijuurou mencoba mengorek isi telinganya, siapa tau aja ada kotoran nyempil yang menyumbat di telinga. Mungkin mulai besok ia harus rajin mengunjungi dokter THT untuk memeriksakan telinga.

"Nee, Tetsuna coba ulangi barusan kau ngomong apa?" dengan senyum manis yang agak dipaksakan, Seijuurou memerintahkan Tetsuna untuk mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jawab Tetsuna dengan wajah sedatar papan tripleks walau nada suara yang dikeluarkan menjadi sedikit tinggi.

"Iie, setelah itu apa yang kau ucapkan?" jawab Seijuurou sambil mengibaskan tangannya, membuat dahi Tetsuna berkerut.

"Onii-sama?" entah mengapa kali ini gadis itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada bertanya.

Seijuuro tetap tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putih bersinarnya seperti iklan pasta gigi. Kemudian dia mengorek telinganya terlebih dahulu sebelum memastikan kembali, "apa tadi?" kali ini pemuda bersurai merah itu benar-benar memastikan memasang telinganya dengan baik.

"O – nii – sa – ma." Dengan kesal Tetsuna mengeja huruf hiragana satu persatu.

Oke, _fix_ sudah. Telinga Seijuurou ternyata masih dapat bekerja dengan baik. "Apa?!" teriak Seijuurou dengan wajah horor.

"Tetsuhime yang selalu egois dan tidak pernah mau mengalah, memanggilku kakak?! Terlebih lagi dengan kata –sama?! Otou-san, Kaa-san, dunia sudah mau kiamat!" jerit Seijuurou yang terkena virus lebay entah dari mana. Bisa jadi virus dari salah satu _minion_ nya yang merupakan reinkarnasi burung kenari cerewet tingkat akut itu.

"Tetsuna sepertinya kau sedang demam. Apa perutmu terasa sakit? Mual?" Seijuuro kembali menempelkan tangannya ke kening sang adik mencocokan suhu tubuh mereka. Tidak ada yang salah semuanya, "normal." Gumam pemuda itu.

BAM -CRACK. Dengan kencang Tetsuna memberikan pukulan _ignite pass_ tepat mengenai tulang rusuk Seijuurou. Mendengar dari bunyi yang dihasilkan, sepertinya satu atau dua tulung rusuk Seijuurou sudah retak. "Itai." Surai merah pun meringis dalam hati menahan rasa sakit yang hampir membuatnya ingin menangis. Sepertinya keputusan orang tua mereka untuk memberikan pelajaran bela diri kepada sang adik dengan alasan perlindungan diri, merupakan kesalahan terbesar. Bagaimana bisa seorang cewek memiliki tenaga seperti monster.

"Berisik, Bakaiju-Rou." Tetsuna yang kesal menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah. Yup, inilah dia Akashi Tetsuna yang sesungguhnya. Adik kurang ajar yang seenak jidatnya mengubah kanji nama sang kakak menjadi "Rou" yang berarti _old man_. Lalu apa-apaan panggilan 'kaiju' itu, jelas-jelas dia yang punya tenaga melebihi monster itu sendiri.

"Enggak, Tetsuna. Ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Ayo, kita ke dokter." Seijuurou menarik lengan adiknya agar ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Diam, Bakaiju-Rou. Tidak ada yang salah dengan otakku, aku waras, sehat, dan sempurna." Tetsuna bersikukuh tidak mau beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Tanpa terelakan terjadilah tarik menarik antara lembu Tetsuna dengan Seijuurou si penggembala.

DINGDONG DINGDONG. Bunyi bel rumah mereka pun tidak dapat menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh yang terjadi antara adik dan kakak ini. Pertempuran secara fisik pun tak dapat dihindari. Seijuurou menarik kedua pipi gembul adiknya sedangkan Tetsuna tengah sibuk menarik kerah baju dan surai merah si kakak. Terdengar caci maki antara satu sama lain. Salah seorang maid memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri si nona dan tuan muda. Dengan sedikit ragu maid itu menginterupsi percekcokan konyol kedua saudara itu. "A- Anoo... Ojou-chan. Sa- Satsuki-sama sudah tiba." Dengan terbata-bata si maid memberitahu tuannya bahwa ia telah kedatangan seorang tamu.

"Swatsuhkhi-han -(baca : Satsuki-chan)." Respon Tetsuna singkat yang disusul dengan tendangan maut ke 'adik kecil' milik sang kakak, Seijuurou pun meringis kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Benda berharga dan satu-satunya bukti kejantanan Seijuurou telah disiksa oleh si adik kurang ajar. Kamisama, jadikanlah adik yang durhaka kepada kakaknya ini menjadi batu. Seijuurou rela, amat sangat rela untuk menjadi anak tunggal. Seharusnya dulu ia gagalkan saja acara bulan madu orang tuanya yang kedua, pasti kehidupannya akan lebih baik.

.

.

 **Time skip,**

 **.**

 _Channel_ satu, drama televisi yang isinya cewek menangis terus menerus. _Channel_ dua, berita seputar politik dan ekonomi yang sedang terpuruk. _Channel_ tiga sibuk mempromosikan barang dari pisau dapur sampai alat _fitness. Channel_ berikutnya hanya menawarkan _property_ dan _channel_ selanjutnya hanya memutar video musik seharian. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou tengah terduduk manis di hadapan televisi layar datar berukuran 80 _inch_. Dengan perasaan bosan ia mengganti saluran televisi dari satu _channel_ ke _channel_ yang lain. Akhirnya pilihan ia jatuhkan pada _channel_ yang menyiarkan kehidupan hewan di alam liar.

Seijuurou menghela napas pendek, 'bosan' kata itulah yang ada dibenaknya saat ini. Pandangan matanya pun dialihkan menuju tangga yang tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti diri Seijuurou, mau apa adik si ganguro itu ke rumahnya. Dia teringat kembali saat gadis bersurai pink tadi membawa sebuah tas. Untuk apa gadis berukuran _cup_ D itu membawa tas kotak PVC berwarna _pink_ dengan tinggi 22 sentimeter dan lebar 24 sentimeter, mencurigakan. Selain itu Satsuki tampak tidak terkejut dengan perubahan sahabatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?

Rasa penasaran itu terus mengusik Seijuurou. "Ah", tiba-tiba saja cowok bersurai merah itu mendapat ide saat melihat seorang _maid_ membawa nampan berisi makanan dan teh. Sesegera mungkin ia menghampiri _maid_ tersebut, "tunggu, Haru." Haru pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biar aku yang antar." Seijuurou mengambil nampan yang dibawa oleh Haru tanpa mengijinkan si _maid_ untuk berbicara. Cowok bersurai merah itu berjalan meninggalkan si _maid_ yang tengah kebingungan.

KNOCK KNOCK. Seijuurou mengetuk pintu mahagoni kemerahan di depannya. Terdengar suara Tetsuna dari dalam kamar yang mengijinkan dirinya memasuki ruangan. Akan tetapi ...

SMASH CLANK CRACK CRASH. Wajah Seijuurou berubah horor seketika, dijatuhkan nampan beserta isinya ke atas lantai. Suara gaduh yang timbul membuat kedua gadis remaja dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Mata Tetsuna terbuka lebar melihat sang kakak yang diam tercengang di pintu kamarnya. Pipi gadis bersurai _azure_ itu pun memanas menjadi semerah buah tomat. "Bbbbb-" dengan gelagapan gadis bersurai _azure_ itu mencoba menahan malu.

"Ba- Bakaiju-Rou, mau apa kau ke kamarku?!" teriaknya sembari melempar bantal kecil hingga tepat mengenai muka sang kakak.

"Mou, Sei-nii. Aku kira siapa, mengagetkan saja." Dilanjutkan protes oleh Aomine Satsuki yang tengah terduduk di hadapan Tetsuna dengan kuas dan pemerah pipi ditangan. Tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda bersurai merah, ia masih diam terpaku mencoba mencerna pemandangan di depannya.

Surai _azure_ lurus yang dibuat sedikit ikal pada ujungnya dengan beberapa jepitan berwarna _pink_ _classy_ menghiasi salah satu sisi. Pipi merona kemerahan dipadu dengan bibir _glossy_ menarik mata untuk memandang. Garis hitam pada kelopak mata membuat bola mata _aqua_ terlihat sedikit besar dari biasanya. Bulu mata panjang dan lentik menambah kesempurnaan. ' _Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii._ ', diam-diam si pemuda mengagumi kecantikan si surai _azure_. Eh? Sebentar... Cantik? Imut? _Hell_ , _who is that girl?!_ Dalam pikirannya Seijuurou mulai dilanda rasa frustasi. Mimpi, kah? _Computer graphic_? Tipuan optik?

Akashi Seijuurou meneguk air ludahnya sesaat, "Te- Tetsu- na?"

Gadis bersurai _azure_ yang dipanggil menatap Seijuurou dengan tajam, "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke kamarku, Bakaiju-Rou?!"

SLAP! Pemuda bersurai merah menahan rasa sakit setelah sekuat tenaga menampar dirinya sendiri. Ternyata ini nyata! Kamisama, apa dunia akan segera tamat? Tetsuna yang 'itu' berpenampilan layaknya perempuan?! Parahnya lagi dia sempat terkesima dengan si cewek setengah monster itu! _Geez,_ ternyata kalimat yang menyatakan _make up_ dapat merubah anak bebek menjadi anak angsa, benar adanya.

Seringai mulai tampak pada wajah si surai merah, "Pfft, ha... ha... ha... Kau mau jadi badut taman bermain, Tetsuna?" perkataan Seijuurou barusan sukses membuat amarah Tetsuna mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Bakaiju –Rou... Keluar!" Tetsuna kembali melempar bantal, lipstik, dan bedak tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai Seijuurou.

"Waa, alat _make up_ -ku!" jerit Satsuki histeris melihat perlengkapan _make_ _up_ miliknya telah menjadi korban.

"Hahaha Tetsuna si badut." Seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak, Seijuurou terus mengatai si adik.

GLUP. Seijuurou menelan ludah ketika melihat Tetsuna tengah berdiri mengangkat tas PVC dan siap melempar ke arah dirinya. "Ha'i, ha'i. Aku keluar." Jawab pemuda bersurai merah dengan nada mengalah. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ia menoleh, "Tetsuna, kau tau. Kau tampak aneh berpenampilan seperti itu."

"Grrr... Bakaiju-Rou!" Tetsuna pun melempar tas PVC yang dipegangnya.

BAM!. "Gyaa! Perlengkapan _make up_ -ku!" Teriak Satsuki saat tas PVC miliknya mengenai daun pintu.

Tetsuna jatuh terkulai, "yappari, ini tidak cocok dengan diriku." Gumamnya dengan sendu, mengacuhkan Satsuki yang tengah menangisi kehancuran barang bawaannya di belakang pintu.

Seijuurou berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinga. ' _Sial'_

.

.

 **Next Day, After School.**

 **.**

Sedari pagi Akashi Seijuurou tidak dapat berkonsentrasi akan pelajaran maupun kegiatan klubnya. Sial, dia jadi kepikiran tentang si adik yang tiba-tiba saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seperti tadi pagi, Tetsuna yang selalu mengikat surai lurusnya dengan model _ponytail_ mendadak mengubah tatanan rambut. Rambut miliknya ditata menjadi sedikit bergelombang. Tidak lupa pula dikenakannya aksesoris rambut berupa jepitan kecil berbentuk X berwarna _pink_. Selain rambut, mendadak adiknya itu menjadi centil. Memoleskan _eye liner_ dan _mascara_ di kelopak mata serta _blush on_ pada pipi _chubby_ -nya. Benar-benar berpenampilan _feminine,_ berbeda dengan Tetsuna yang dulu tomboy dan cuek.

Hah.. Seijuurou masih ingat betul bagaimana dulu adik manisnya akan selalu mengikuti gaya dirinya. Dulu gadis itu selalu meminta mengenakan pakaian atau barang yang sama dengannya. Mengikuti Seijuurou ke mana saja dan menangis bila ditinggalkan hingga membuat ia kesal. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri dulu mereka berdua sangat akrab dan Tetsuna masih mau memanggilnya onii-chan. Tunggu, kapan terakhir dia mendengar si adik memanggilnya onii-chan? Yang dia ingat saat sang adik menginjak kelas empat sekolah dasar, ia dipanggil Sei-kun. Lalu sekarang gadis itu malah memanggilnya dengan julukan aneh. Kamisama, siapa sih yang sudah merusak adiknya yang imut? Ah, jangan-jangan ini pengaruh dari tetangganya yang hitam nan dekil itu. Salah Seijuurou yang selalu mengijinkan si adik bermain ke rumah si dekil yang tidak bermoral. Lihat saja, bukannya latihan si dekil itu malah asyik membaca _gravure_ di atap sekolah.

"Mou, Aominecchi. Ayo cepat latihan klub-ssu. Akashicchi bisa membunuh kita kalau kita telat." Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan sedang merengek kepada pemuda berkulit gosong yang tengah berbaring.

"Berisik, Kise. Tidak lihat apa aku sedang sibuk." Aomine Daiki hanya mengorek telinganya yang hampir setengah budek karena suara cempreng si burung kenari, Kise Ryouta. Tanpa memperdulikan Ryouta yang merengek terus-menerus Daiki membalikan badannya membelakangi si cowok kuning.

"Akashicchi menyuruhku untuk membawamu atau aku yang mati-ssu." Ryouta menarik paksa tubuh Daiki.

"Teme, bilang saja aku tidak enak badan!" omel Daiki.

Rupanya kedua makhluk di depannya itu belum menyadari kehadiran Seijuurou. Dasar makhluk kuning enggak guna. Disuruh manggil si hitam saja enggak becus, seharusnya sejak awal saja ia turun tangan. Perlahan Seijuurou mendekat ke arah dua makhluk bodoh di depannya. Secepat kilat ia merebut majalah _gravure_ _special edition_ dari tangan si dekil.

RRRIP RRRIP RRRIP. Seijuurou tersenyum manis, merobek majalah _gravure_ kesayangan Daiki hingga serpihan terkecil. "MAI-CHAAAN!" si hitam Daiki yang segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ore no Mai-chan…" Daiki menangisi serpihan majalah kesayangannya yang tak bersisa di bawah kaki Seijuurou.

"Hei, dekil. Beraninya kau membolos latihan." raut wajah Daiki berubah pucat saat sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan gemetaran ia mencoba menoleh ke atas dan benar saja si raja iblis sudah dipenuhi oleh aura hitam. "A- Akashi." dengan sigap Daiki segera menjauh dari si raja iblis bersembunyi di balik Ryouta.

"A- Akashicchi, gomen-ssu. A- Aominecchi..." Ryouta tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Seijuurou tersenyum sumringah. Seorang Akashi tersenyum artinya adalah neraka untuk mereka berdua.

"Daiki, Ryouta." dengan nada tinggi Seijuurou membuat kedua pemuda itu berdiri tegap seketika.

"Ha'i/Ha'i-ssu." jawab Ryouta dan Daiki bersamaan.

"Lari keliling lapangan 100 putaran."

"Eh? demo Akashicchi..."

"200 putaran." Tampaknya Ryouta mengajukan keberatan pada orang yang salah.

"Akashi, aku bisa mati nanti." kali ini si hitam yang mengajukan protes.

"300 putaran, jika kalian berani protes lagi akan kujadikan 600 putaran dengan senang hati." Seijuurou pun menyeringai.

Daiki dan Ryouta pun menggelengkan kepala mereka secepat mungkin, "iie, Akashicchi. 300 putaran sudah cukup-ssu."

Seijuurou menatap kedua pemuda yang masih terdiam di hadapannya, "Nee, apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat lari sana, baka!" Teriak si surai merah yang mendapat jawaban iya secara serentak, Daiki dan Ryouta pun segera berlari turun. Pemuda bersurai merah memijat keningnya dan menghela napas singkat. Mengapa hari ini dia tidak dapat tenang sama sekali, sih?! Pertama sudah dibikin pusing oleh sang adik, sekarang ditambah harus mengurusi si duo baka. Nasib oh nasib, sepertinya ramalan tahun baru bahwa dia akan mendapatkan _great luck_ di tahun ini benar-benar salah.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu beranjak menyusul si duo kopi-susu. Saat melewati lorong tingkat tiga samar-samar telinganya menangkap percakapan beberapa gadis. "Nee, sudah baca _fiction_ AoKi yang baru?" gadis pertama memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah... sudah... perjuangan Aomine untuk mendapatkan Kise _sweet_ banget." jawab gadis kedua.

" _Story_ PinxyMomo yang baru memang bikin hati meleleh. Walau sudah ditolak berulang kali Aomine tetap menemani Kise yang patah hati diduakan Akashi-sama." Seijuurou menghentikan langkah kakinya saat gadis ketiga menyebut namanya.

"Ah, Kuroyukihime _update story_ baru." Seru gadis pertama sembari melihat layar telepon genggam miliknya.

"Eh, mana? mana?" Heboh kedua gadis yang lain bersama-sama.

" _Story_ MidoAka _fiction rate_ M. Kyaaaa, Akashi-sama sebagai uke." Heboh para gadis bersamaan tidak menyadari aura kelam di belakang mereka.

SRETTTT. Seijuurou mengambil telepon genggam dari tangan si gadis pertama dengan senyum dipaksakan, " _confiscated_."

Ketiga gadis tersebut terkejut melihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah. Dengan terbata-bata dan saling sambung menyambung kata, mereka memanggil nama si surai merah. Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan para gadis di hadapannya, Seijuurou terus menggeser layar telepon genggam ke atas. Matanya terbuka lebar saat membaca satu adegan fiksi.

 ** _Slowly the stealth-like fingers made their way to the depth part of his body. Seijuurou tried to hold his voice when Shintarou began the scissors motions to made his hole more wider. Shintarou started to lick his lips and made the chaste kissed. With gently voice he whispered to him, "don't hold your lovely voice." Seijuurou could feel Shintarou's warm breath on his ear, his cheeks became redder. Shintarou touched his prostate made a moan slipped out from his lips. He …_**

Tubuh Seijuurou gemetaran menggenggam erat telepon genggam hasil sitaan. Aura gelap yang menyelimuti dirinya semakin bertambah pekat membuat ketiga gadis tadi ketakutan. Tidak henti-hentinya Seijuurou merapalkan segala sumpah serapah kepada Kuroyukihime yang tidak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Ya, ia tau betul kalau Kuroyukihime adalah Akashi Tetsuna. Itu juga karena secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan _file document_ cerita tentang Kise dan Kasamatsu-senpai di _notebook_ sang adik. Dasar Tetsuna sialan. Berani sekali dia menjadikan kakaknya ini menjadi objek fujo dan fudan. Dengan kesal Seijuurou menggeser layar telepon genggam.

 ** _… Seijuurou came all over his belly before Shintarou withdrew his fingers. Not for long, Seijuurou could feel something hot was being pushed against there. Without any time, Shintarou already grabbed his hips and pulled forward. With the hot object, he penetrated inside him. Seijuurou let out a silent scream from the shock. Shintarou began …_**

" _Cukup sudah!_ " Batin pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan kesal. Tanpa basa-basi ia membanting telepon genggam ke atas lantai. Menginjaknya menjadi serpihan tak bersisa, hancur sudah _handphone_ putih milik si gadis. Sepertinya Seijuurou lupa kalau yang ia banting adalah _handphone_ si gadis bersurai _navy_. Dengan aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti, ia bertekad untuk membalas sang adik.

" _Lihat saja kau nanti, Tetsuna._ "

.

.

.

ACHOO SNIFF SNIFF. Tetsuna mengosok-gosok hidungnya. Aneh, padahal sudah pertengahan musim semi tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik ia lanjutkan kembali apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Tetsuna menatap sebuah kertas berwarna _pink_ dengan motif bunga. Gadis itu berpikir sesaat sebelum menggoreskan pena hitamnya kembali di atas secarik kertas. Sesekali dikerutkan keningnya saat membaca tulisan dalam kertas tersebut. "Apa sudah cukup, ya?" gumam gadis tersebut.

"Mou, Tet-chan. Ku cari dari tadi rupanya kau di sini." Aomine Satsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bertolak pinggang.

"Ah, Sa-chan." Sapa Tetsuna dengan nada datar.

Satsuki berjalan menghampiri si surai _azure_ yang tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding pengaman atap sekolah mereka. Dilihatnya Tetsuna tengah mengerjakan atau lebih tepatnya sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Nee, nee. Kau sedang menulis apa?" Tanya Satsuki penasaran sambil mengintip isi lembaran kertas tersebut. Tetsuna dengan segera memasukan kertas tadi ke dalam buku yang dijadikannya sebagai alas menulis. Satsuki tertawa kecil, "rupanya Tet-chan sedang membuat surat cinta, ya."

Dengan wajah datar Tetsuna menjawab, "tidak, Sa-chan salah lihat. Aku hanya menulis plot cerita baruku." Seandainya saja mereka berdua bukan teman dari kecil, mungkin Satsuki tidak akan menyadari semburat merah pada pipi Tetsuna.

"Ihh, Tet-chan kok gitu sama aku. Kita kan sahabat sejak kecil. Masa aku tidak boleh tau." Tetsuna paling malas kalau Satsuki sudah mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gadis bersurai _azure_ itu pun menghela napas singkat, "baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji jangan tertawa." Gadis bersurai _pink_ di sampingnya mengangguk dengan patuh. Tetsuna pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas tadi dari dalam buku. Secepat kilat Satsuki mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangannya. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Satsuki mulai membaca isi tulisan dalam kertas tersebut.

 ** _Kepada Yth. …_**

 ** _di tempat_**

 ** _Dengan hormat,_**

 ** _Pertama-tama saya ingin meminta maaf telah mengganggu kakak sebelumnya. Kali ini saya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menulis surat kepada kakak. Saya tidak tau harus memulai dari mana tapi …_**

Satsuki menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat. Tidak lama gadis bersurai _pink_ itu mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Belum usai membaca seluruh isi surat, dengan tenang ia meremas kertas tersebut.

"Surat cinta macam apa ini?!" teriak Satsuki dan melempar kertas tersebut sekuat tenaga .

"Eh? Ku kira itu sudah bagus." Satsuki mendelik tajam, mendengar jawaban datar Tetsuna.

"Hah? Apa? Kau pikir surat cinta seperti itu sudah bagus?! Anak sekolah dasar saja bisa buat surat cinta yang lebih baik dari pada kau." omel si surai _pink_.

"Tulis ulang! Aku akan mengejakan untukmu." Tetsuna dapat melihat 'Enma tertawa di balik Satsuki'. Gawat, jika kondisinya seperti ini ia harus pasrah mengikuti keinginan si sahabat. Sesuai kata pepatah jangan pernah membangunkan 'Oni' yang tertidur atau kau akan sengsara seumur hidup. Inilah sebab mengapa ia enggan memberitahu sang sahabat perihal surat tersebut. Satsuki sang anak 'Eros', pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Tetsuna mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam buku, lalu menatap Satsuki memberi tanda bahwa ia telah siap. Semoga saja anak 'Eros' ini benar-benar akan membawa dirinya kepada sang pujaan hati. Tapi kali ini ia harus berhadapan dulu dengan 'Satsuki si spartan cinta'.

"Oke, pertama tulis _dear ..._

pertama kali aku mengenalmu ... "

Satsuki terus mengeja setiap kalimat isi untuk surat Tetsuna. Gadis bersurai _azure_ itu dengan cepat menorehkan tintanya untuk menulis setiap kata yang didengar. Pada akhirnya, waktu pulang sekolah Tetsuna dihabiskan untuk belajar menulis surat cinta bersama Satsuki-sensei. Semoga saja esok hari pernyataan cinta ini akan sukses besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Silahkan Review, Flame, Suggestion atau apa pun itu.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila story ini hanya akan menjadi sampah semata. Mohon maaf ada sedikit adegan BL yg super duper aneh nyempil dalam story ini. Maaf juga bila tidak ada humor yang terasa walau sebenarnya story ini ditujukan buat orang berbahagia.**

 **Berhubung An gak pernah berani nulis BL maka adegan tersebut ditulis dalam bahasa inggris. Not enough courage to write it in my mother language. Sorry banget kalau grammar masih kacau balau. Silahkan dikritik cerita ini asal jangan bagian pairing dan gender bendernya. # Dogeza**

 **A/N :**

 **Time Line : Akashi Seijuurou and G.O.M (16 Y.O)**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio (17 Y.O)**

 **Akashi Tetsuna (13 Y.O), adik kandung dari Seijuurou.**

 **Aomine Satsuki (13 Y.O), adik kandung dari Daiki.**

 **.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Nyankoii**


End file.
